You're So Last Summer
by modaprincesa
Summary: Hermione and Draco had been in a rocky relationship. But that was over now. And all she asked him to say was that he didn't need her anymore. But can he? DMHG Reposted with a few changes!


**You're So Last Summer**

Song by Taking Back Sunday

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been weeks since she'd been with him. She didn't really know what to do. It had been hell with him. Yet it was almost worse to _not _be. He was selfish, self-centered, he drank too much... she could go on for hours.

But there were also those times she missed. They used to sit out under that tree by the lake. It was _their_ spot. They'd just sit there and talk, or they'd fool around, wrestling playfully in the fresh, green grass, laughing together. _Hours_ they'd spent together under that tree, trying to avoid the world and just _be_.

But they couldn't be together, it would never work. They were too different. He was everything she never wanted. He was Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood, stuck up wizard, and she was Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, straight-laced witch.

_((She said  
"Don't, don't let it go to your head  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen,  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen"  
She said  
"you're a touch overrated,  
you're a lush and I hate it  
but these grass stains on my knees  
they won't mean a thing"))_

They'd been together for months, practically the entire school year in fact. They didn't even really know how it happened. They were arguing one night, and a something just seemed to... _spark_.

It was during their patrols around the castle, which was part of their duty as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"_Draco Malfoy you are _completely_ incorrigible!" She yelled at the boy who had made her school years hell. "How can you possibly say that!"_

"_I can say whatever I want to, Mudblood. Keep your mouth shut, you don't deserve to be talking to someone like me," He yelled back._

"_But how can you possibly believe that Muggleborns aren't important! I can do _everything_ you can do Malfoy. And many Muggleborns_ _have had huge impacts on the wizarding world!" She said incredulously._

"_You're nothing, and you'll never _be_ anything. Get used to it, Granger," He said, turning to walk away._

_She grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her, "Don't you ever talk to me like that, all you'll ever be is a death eater," she spat, "And I can't possibly think of anything worse than that."_

"_I'm not a fucking death eater," Draco said dangerously low, pushing Hermione up against a wall in a fit of rage. His hands were on either side of her head against the wall and they were both flushed from their verbal fight._

"_You've done nothing to prove otherwise," she said in the same tone._

_Before he could think about what he was doing, his lips smashed down on hers. For a second she had tried to resist, but after realizing that she was getting no where, she let herself fall in._

_And in she fell. For a while, it was just passionate kissing from time to time while they were on patrols, but it eventually grew to be much more._

She had thought she was in love with him. But it's hard to be in love with someone who doesn't feel the same. At least, that's what he had told her. He had said she didn't mean a thing to him, that the past eight months with her had just purely been something to waste the time with.

She didn't believe him for a second. She'd seen him lately, on the outside he looked calm and controlled, any encounter they would have would only be enough for him to throw an insult, earning a good laugh for the Slytherins following him.

She knew him better than that though. She could read him better than anyone else. She could see the pain in his eyes, and the deliberate lack of expression when he had ended it. This was killing him as much as it was killing her.

He would almost go out of his way to talk to her, even if it was to insult her. He needed her, and all it took was one look for her to see that.

_((And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...))_

Their relationship had been rocky. From beginning to end, they'd had problems. When they'd decided to finally call it a relationship, they first had the problem of acceptance. Draco was very set on keeping it a secret, but after a while, that act grew tiresome to Hermione.

When they finally let the cat out of the bag, the reactions had hardly been what they'd expected. No one had really cared that much. The Slytherins were all too scared of Draco to say anything, and the Gryffindors all figured that Hermione was a smart girl, and she always had good reason to her decisions.

Draco was paranoid though. Probably because of his father, who had broken out of Azkaban and had still not been sighted.

The longer they dated, the more he drank. Every day seemed to get worse. He'd be sure that _that_ day would be the one his father chose to find him at Hogwarts and make him pay for his choice.

Yet some days, he could be great. Those were the days they spent down by the lake under their tree. Those were usually the days after he'd gotten so drunk he'd passed out and not woken up for hours.

He would wake up and walk down to the lake, finding Hermione there. He'd apologize for whatever he might have said the night before and she'd wipe the slate clean. She knew how stressed out and worried he was, so she would disregard whatever had happened.

Once they had the apologies out of the way, they would just _talk_. For hours they would just lay there and talk. And once they got to laughing, they would fool around and be happy together. Those were the times that kept them together.

She'd never known that he'd been lying to her the whole time.

He'd known where his father was. He'd been talking to him, but he hadn't mentioned Hermione. He'd been keeping his father's whereabouts a secret, hiding him. he'd drank so much because he was afraid that others would find out.

The day he'd told her that was the day he had ended it. He wanted to crush her, and he had. But he should have known that it didn't matter what he did, what he'd _done_, she still loved him, she still knew him better than anyone else, and she was still waiting for him.

_((I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt))  
_

Now here she was. It was the last day of their seventh year and they were already on the train home. She'd left her trunk with Harry and Ron in a compartment and made her way up to the Head's compartment where she was to sit.

She sat there, Draco sitting across from her. They were both staring out the window.

The silence had gone on for about a half an hour. She finally got sick of it and turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

"Don't talk to me," he spat, not even turning to look at her.

"Don't give me any of this shit," she said, "Tell me why you're doing this."

"Because this is the way it has to be," he said, finally giving in and turning his head towards hers.

Their eyes locked.

"Fine," she said.

Thinking that was the end of the conversation, he turned back to stare out the window.

"Then tell me you don't still care," she challenged.

"I don't care," he said emotionlessly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me," she demanded.

He turned to face her, "I can't."

"I need to hear you tell me you don't care, because I don't believe you, and I can't stand that you're doing this," she told him.

_((And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...))_

"Why do you care?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"Because..." she hesitated, before continuing strongly, "Because I'm still in love with you, Draco Malfoy, and, _bloody hell, _I'm _sick_ of this!"

He was taken aback for a moment.

"Well, I..." He stammered.

"This is it, Draco, we're going home today. We may never get another chance to talk like this," she told him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked helplessly.

"I just need to hear the truth," she said, her eyes searching his.

Those silver eyes had always been closed off. But not now. She felt as if she could see everything in those eyes right now. He was trying to make up his mind. He looked scared, worried.

"Tell me," she whispered.

_((Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name))_

"There's nothing for me to say!" He said frantically. He _was_ scared, "Nothing good would ever come of this!"

"I don't care what you think would happen, I just need you to tell me that you don't care like I do, that you don't love me!" she said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't do this!" He yelled, standing up, "Please don't do this!"

He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "It's been days, maybe weeks! I've almost lost track of the time!"

"All you have to do is tell me you don't need me," she whispered.

"This can't happen!" Was all he could say.

_If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)_))

"Tell me!" she demanded, holding herself together.

"I can't!" He yelled at her, even though his face was no more than a foot from hers.

"Why not!" she asked.

"Because it's not true!" he yelled, finally admitting it, "I do need you, I do care and I _do_ love you!"

His lips crashed down on hers, "I'm sorry," he said between kisses, "So sorry,"

She'd pulled him down onto the bench with her and they'd kissed for what seemed like forever to them at the time, but looking back on it would seem like a fraction of a second.

When the train arrived at the King's Cross Station, they hadn't gotten up immediately, just sat there holding each other until they knew they'd ran out of time.

They finally got up. Hermione reached for the doorknob when he grabbed her hand.

She looked into his eyes, there she saw every emotion she was feeling. There were no words spoken between them, there didn't need to be. They both knew they could never feel like this with anyone else, and they never wanted to.

With one last kiss, they left the compartment, heading separate ways until the day would come that they could be together. Until then, it was just a waiting game.

_((Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)_))

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** This was just a little one-shot that came to my head one night.

**>>**I reposted this because I completely agree with _dancrchick_ and I didn't like the ending. (Thanks for your review, it was quite helpful!) Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed the first time I posted it!

I hope you enjoyed it, Review please!

Jenny


End file.
